Boris the Sprinkler
Boris the Sprinkler was a pop-punk band that formed in Green Bay, Wisconsin in 1992, known for their zaniness and abnormality. Their aesthetic seemed to borrow from Devo and The Dickies. They display a sci-fi bizarro style reminiscent of Buckaroo Banzai. History Fronted by Rev. Nørb, live Boris performances featured interactions with the audience reminiscent of improvisational stand-up comedy, as breaks between songs were filled with Norb joking about obscure pop culture minutae. This dialogue peppers Boris' records as well. All but two of their full length LPs (as well as many of their 7"s) contain spoken introductions by Norb: In the case of their cover album of the Circle Jerks' "Group Sex", the duty was handed over to "an automated robot monologue service based in the Naboo System", whereas "Saucer to Saturn" contains no introductory monologue whatsoever. Nørb was also known for appearing on stage in elaborate kitschy costumes, including plenty of neon spandex, the occasional Wolverine or M&M costume, and, most famous of all, his signature Antler Helmet, a motorcycle helmet adorned with deer antlers screwed into the sides and the words "GEEK" and "PUNK" appearing on either side in mail box letters. Apart from Boris the Sprinkler, Reverend Norb is a former editor/writer of the Sick Teen zine, former columnist for Maximumrocknroll and current columnist for Razorcake, as well as frontman for the Bob Dylan tribute band Nob Dylan and His Nobsoletes. While most of Boris the Sprinkler's catalog was released on Norb's own Bulge Records, they have had releases on plenty of other labels, including Go Kart, Lookout, Dirtnap, Mutant Pop, Rocco Records, They Still Make Records, One Percent Records, Shredder, and others. The band's name came from Rev. Nørb listening to The Who song "Boris the Spider", whilst looking outside his window and seeing a sprinkler. Combining the song title with the said event. Boris the Sprinkler reformed to play Insubordination Fest in Baltimore, MD June 26 and 27, 2009. The line-up consisted of Rev. Nørb, Ric Six, Paul #2 and Paul #1. Discography Albums *''8-Testicled Pogo Machine'' (Bulge Records, 1994) *''Saucer to Saturn'' (Bulge Records, 1995) *''Mega Anal'' (Bulge Records, 1997) *''End Of The Century'' (Clearview Records, 1998) *''The Frozen Tundra Of...Boris The Sprinkler'' (Bulge Records, 1998) *''Suck'' (Go-Kart Records, 1999) *''Group Sex'' (Bulge Records, 2000) *''Gay'' (Go-Kart, 2000) EPs *''V.M.Live Presents Boris the Sprinkler 11/1/96'' (VML Records) *''Gratuitous 1998 Summer Tour 10"'' (Clearview Records) *''Banana Pad Riot! / Split with The Vindictives, Young Fresh Fellows & Mr. T Experience'' (Skullduggery Records) *''8" flexi-disc with Less Than Jake, Sonic Dolls and Mulligan Stu'' (Rhetoric Records) Singles *''4Money (split with Quencher)'' (Lombardi Records) *''She's Got a Lighter / It's My Style'' (Trouser Cough Records) *''(Do You Wanna) Grilled Cheese? / Bad Guy Reaction'' (Bulge Records) *''Male Model / Superball Eyes / Ejector Seat'' (Bulge Records) *''Beth / I Turned Into a Martian (split with The Droids)'' (Power Ground Records) *''Drugs & Masturbation / Yeah Yeah / Yeah Yeah No'' (Mutant Pop Records) *''Ready Steady Go (split w/ Scooby Don't)'' (Just Add Water Records) *''True Grit / Poodle Party / Do the Mimi (split with the Meatmen)'' (Bulge Records) *''Hey Ed! / Attitude (split w/ Moral Crux)'' (They Still Make Records) *''Sheena's Got a Microwave / Chipmunks Are Go! / Chemistry Set (split with the Sonic Dolls)'' (Bulge Records) *''113th Man / Son of Musical Interlude / Penalty Box / Can't Controllit'' (SuperSonicRefrigeRecords) *''Kill the Ramones / Kill the Sex Pistols'' (Junk Records) *''Little Yellow Box / Why Don't We Do It in the Dumpster / Get Off the Phone'' (Bulge Records) *''New Wave Records / Yellow Pills / Hi, We're the Replacements'' (Mutant Pop Records) *''Nikki The Sprinkler / Borisites (split with the Parasites)'' (Just Add Water Records) *''(I've Been Hittin' On A) Russian Robot / Do The Go / Got The Time'' (Lookout Records) *''Sick Sick Sick / Ultimatum / Busy Signals'' (split with the Dead Vampires)'' (Dirtnap Records) Members *Rev. Nørb - Vocals, Keytar, Guitar, harmonica, belches, beeps, buzzes *Paul #1 - Guitar, Vocals *Erik #1 - Bass, Guitar *Ric Six - Bass, Actual Musicianship *Paul #2 - Drums, Pabst *Ronny Johnny Eggroll - Drums, Food *Eric #2 - Bass, Vocals, Recording Engineer *Tim 00 - Bass, Actual Musicianship *LP - Guitar, Nuts External links *Boris The Sprinkler official MySpace page *Interview with Rev. Nørb *Article on Insubordination Fest Category:Bands LTJ have recorded Splits with Category:Links to Wikipedia